


Need an Umbrella?

by where_is_tommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_is_tommo/pseuds/where_is_tommo
Summary: It's a rainy day and a very grumpy Louis meets very wet Harry, and all it takes for them to have a talk (and a bit more than that) is Louis' tiny umbrella.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 16





	Need an Umbrella?

**Author's Note:**

> im a sucker for love at first sight. i also wrote this extremely tired and i am well aware its shit, but i cant function properly and this has been in my head for a long time. what also made me write this was my freaking out over leaked original lyrics of golden. with that said, enjoy!

It was a Saturday morning. It was raining quite heavily and Louis really wanted to stay in his bed, make some tea and watch the TV. But having friends like his, he didn't have a choice but to get up and meet them. He turned around in his bed to turn the alarm off. It was only 9 in the morning. Way too early for his liking. His phone buzzed. It was a message from Liam.

(9:01 AM) _You up mate?_

Louis frowned and started typing.

(9:02 AM) _Yeah, I'm gonna go take a shower. Bugger off._

He heard his phone buzz again, but didn't bother to check. He sat up in his bed, yawning and stretching, barely resisting the urge to go back to sleep. That wouldn't be so bad, after all. But then again, he would have to listen to Liam giving him lectures on oversleeping, like he was his son. He was 19, for God's sake! He couldn't wait to get his own flat and to get rid of his parents, and then he met Liam. He was worse than Louis' mother, but a great friend, and Louis couldn't possibly turn him down.

He gave his bed one last look, sighed and went into the shower. Oh, how nice it would be to be late on purpose. Just to piss his friends off. However, he's not going to do that. This time.

He quickly got ready and took his umbrella that was hardly big enough for him alone. He locked the house and set off towards the bus station. It wasn't far, only a few minutes away. He entered the bus which led him to the center of Doncaster, and then he had to walk for ten more minutes to the coffee shop his friends and him always met in. He prefered driving his car, but would occasionaly take the bus because, you know, global warming and all that. Take the bus. Ride a bike. With that thought, he really wanted to punch himself for letting Liam have that much effect on him.

The first thing he saw when he went off a bus was a tall boy soaking wet, waiting for another bus. The bus station consisted of only a bench and a sign with a bus on it, so he had nowhere to shelter himself. He was around Louis' age, his hair chocolate brown and slightly curly, but was now attached to his shoulders, heavy drops of rain sliding all the way to his toes. He was wearing a t-shirt and a thin jacket, but was still freezing. Before he realised what he was doing, he found himself approaching the boy. 

''Need an umbrella?''

The young man looked at him a bit surprised, his green eyes studying Louis' blue ones. Before he could answer, Louis streched his arm to cover them both from the rain.

''Thanks,'' the other muttered, ''but don't you have places to go? I mean I just saw you get off a bus.''

Louis was ashamed to admit to himself that the only reason he approached the young man was because he found him attractive, nor he would admit that to anybody else. 

''Couldn't leave you soaking here. But yes, I do have places to go.''

The other nodded and turned his gaze away from Louis and onto the road, searching for any trace of the upcoming bus. They were standing like that for a minute and Louis could feel his right shoulder going wet, beacuse the said umbrella wasn't big enough for both. The silence had started to become unbareably uncomfortable, but Louis found no good words to say.

''Are you planning to stay with me until my bus arrives?'' the curly haired lad asked, flustered a bit, trying and failing to cover it up.

''If you have nothing against it, yes.'' Louis brought his glance back to the boy.

He smiled. ''I don't. I appreciate your gesture,'' he made the sentence sound like a question and raised his eyebrows. Louis felt himself speechless for a moment, completely lost in the boy's eyes, but managed to spit out a surprisingly confident, ''Louis.''

''I'm Harry. Nice to meet you.'' 

Louis was glad Harry was the one to ask for his name, because he certainly would be too embarrassed to do it himself, and would probably let Harry go without introduction.

''Nice to meet you too.'' 

There was no words passing between them for a while until Louis' phone buzzed again.

(9:32 AM) _Where are you?_

(9:33 AM) _Hurry up, Niall is threatening to eat me unless I buy him food._

Louis chuckled. Niall was like a puppy and would never step on an ant. Until he was hungry. He could imagine Niall going crazy at the moment, just because Louis decided to help this handsome young man.

(9:34 AM) _Go buy him something, I'll come soon. The bus is late._

He put his phone back in his pocket, but it buzzed again. Once. Twice.

(9:34 AM) _LOUIS I AM IN DANGER AKHCD_

(9:36 AM) _Hello Louis I've got Liam you have 10 minutes to come or I'm kidnapping him_

''It seems as if you have to go?'' Harry's gaze met Louis' and Louis melted.

''My friend is hungry. He's basically a human embodiment of the Snickers advertisment.''

Harry chuckled. That sound was music to Louis' ears and he was certain he'd never heard anything that adorable.

''The bus should have arrived a long time ago. I think I'll just walk home.''

Louis didn't want him to go. ''How far away is your house?''

''About 45 minutes.''

Louis raised his eyebrows, and before he could stop himself, he started speaking, ''My house is 15 minutes away, you could stay at least until it stops raning,'' he has gone completely red, but continued anyway, ''unless you want to catch a cold. A very bad one, might I add.'' He wanted the Earth to open and swallow him.

Luckily, Harry grinned widely, ''I'd be glad, but I don't want to be a bother. Besides, your friends are waiting for you.''

Louis had completely forgotten about Liam and Niall. ''I'll just text them I can't come. I see them every day, one Saturday morning is gonna do nothing.''

''Are you sure?'' the curly man asked a bit worriedly.

''A hundred percent. Come on!'' Louis gestured with his hand the way they should go.

''You may want to tell your friends you're not coming.''

Louis had once again completely forgotten about Liam and Niall in a span of a minute. This boy's got him mesmerized. He took his phone out of his pocket.

(9:40 AM) _I won't be able to make it. Something popped out. I'll call you later._

Liam answered immediately.

(9:40 AM) _I am never again making plans with you. Ever._

(9:41 AM) _Also I bought Niall some food so we're alright, thanks for asking._

Louis muttered a quiet 'asshole' and locked his phone. He was now fully paying attention to Harry as they started walking towards his place,talking and getting to know each other.

***

''Here you are.'' Louis offered a cup of tea to Harry who was sitting on the sofa curled up in a blanket, wearing Louis' oversized t-shirt (it was not at all oversized on Harry) and some sweatpants. His hair was moist, he had only dried it with a towel a bit. Louis took his cup of tea as well and sat beside Harry.

''Is there anything you would like to do?''

Harry thought for a moment, ''I'd love it if you'd turn some music on.''

Louis smiled and stood up after not even a minute of sitting. He took a small speaker in his hands, ''What do you want to listen to?''

''Would Can't Help Falling in Love do?''

Louis' heart did a flip at a song suggestion. ''Absolutely.''

And as the song started playing, Harry rose from the sofa and started dancing in attempt to make Louis laugh. He wasn't that good, but the shorter boy enjoyed watching him more that he should have. Harry obviously took note of that and offered his hand to Louis.

''May I have this dance, Mr. Tomlinson?'' he bowed, smiling widely, and scarcely resisting the wish to peck the back of Louis hand which he had taken in his own.

''I will gladly accept your offer, Mr. Styles.''

Louis put his hand on Harry's shoulder while his other hand was still held by the taller boy, and he could feel Harry's hand hesitantly reaching for his waist. He tensed at the touch, but soon relaxed as they hovered around the living room. The rain was pounding loudly on the windows, and so was Louis' heart in his chest. But it was alright, because Harry's heart was pounding in his chest too, and a little blush covered both their faces as they became entirely aware of each other. They were now looking into one another's eyes, not being able to look away, but not wanting to do so either.

After hours that felt like minutes to the boys, they found themselves sprawled across the sofa again, Harry's head in Louis' lap and Louis gently caressing his hair. ''Louis?''

''Mhm?''

He sat up so that their shoulders were brushing against each other and faces so close their noses were almost touching. ''Is-is this alright?''

Louis could only nod before leaning in and closing his eyes, feeling soft lips brushing against his own. He let his hand rest on Harry's neck and the other cupped Louis' cheeks with his large, but gentle hands.

And at that moment, they knew this was gonna last. They'll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> and they lived happily ever after. thanks for reading through!


End file.
